The 12th Warrior: An Epic Saga
by Insane Guy of DOOM
Summary: A twisted parody of Disney live-action shows. Zack, Cody and friends embark on an epic saga to stop the evil Cinnamon Scudworth from taking over the world! Full of drama, action, humor and... a Clone High School Musical? Rating may go up.
1. A Sinister Plot Unfolds

I have decided to do what no man has ever done before. Make what may be the most random, insane and out of this world Disney parody. I came up with the idea a long time ago, when it was about Arwin and I called it Awrin in the House of Waverly Place. It was about Arwin becoming president, drafting Cory to Iraq and it would follow his zany adventures learning magic and more along with his robot sidekick Captain Omegabot. Then I saw a web series called "G.I Joe: The Epic Saga" which made me remember that old idea. I retuned it with new inspiration from GI. Joe: The Epic Saga (warning, you really, really, don't want to watch it unless you have a high tolerance for "shock value" jokes) and now that's how My Immortal Epic Saga: The 12th Warrior's Battle for Clone High School Musical came to be. Some plot points of the original, such as Awrin becoming president and Cory getting drafted to Iraq will still happen. But it will all be a bigger, better, more random plot following mainly around Zack and Cody along with a cast of hundreds from various Disney shows and other places.

This fan fiction will run for 100 chapters, which will be sub-divided into three sagas. Some chapters will be less than a paragraph in length, while others will be rather long. This way I'll have enough material to make it to 100. But I'll probably make most of this up as I go along. Also, by keeping the chapters short, I can update much faster than in my other stories. But of course, there will be some long epic chapters which will usually be reserved for the big moments in the storyline. The first saga will last thirty six chapters. The second saga will go up to chapter 72, and the final saga will last until chapter 100.

And now without further ado:

THE DISCLAIMER! Yay!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. They all belong to their respective creators.

And now without further ado: The first chapter! In this chapter, we meet the villains while Zack and Cody discover a horrific and EVIL plot.

* * *

Past the thick forests of Jungle-land, over the river of ill-conceived reality TV shows, beyond the plains of cute little bunnies with MK-25 Antitank Rocket Launchers, lies a massive and evil castle. Made from pure obsidian blocks, and decorated with skulls and other spooky things. In the words of Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way (You really don't want to know who she is) it was "Totally goffik". This citadel was home to a nefarious corporation, known as Nefarious Corporation.

Within the twisted labyrinth of the fortress' innards were devices of terror, pain and constipation. Mad scientists were constantly at work creating new and more powerful weapons of mass price-reduction (Since evil mad scientist stuff is really expensive these days). One of these scientists was one Cinnamon J. Scudworth. He had big dreams of creating a clone filled amusement park called Cloney Island. But unfortunately his hatred of John Stamos interfered and now Scudworth was nothing more than your average evil scientist for Nefarious Corporation. But that was all about to change. And this is where our story begins…

--

Epic line break!

--

"Hello, hello, hello!" Scudworth got up from his hunched over position, knowing instantly who the voice belonged to. There could be no doubt about it. That was certainly the leader of Nefarious Corporation himself: Count Olaf.

"Why, Count Olaf? To what honor do I owe this visit?" Cinnamon asked. _I hope he didn't find out about the time I made fun of him and called him a big dummy-faced turd-eating hippo-hipped butt-breathed jerk-in-a-box!_ The mad scientist thought to himself. Much to Scudworth's shock the count put his arm around him and motioned towards the show floor where prisoners tested out the new evil torture devices.

"Isn't it beautiful Scudworth?" Count Olaf asked the frazzled evil genius. Still afraid Olaf knew something Cinnamon merely nodded in response. "You know, you're our best scientist."

"But the only thing I've ever made that didn't explode or revert to cannibalism within two minutes is Mr. Butlertron!" Scudworth exclaimed.

"And what a great robot Mr. Butlertron is. He does nothing that is at all useful." Now Cinnamon was really getting confused. Why would Olaf be complementing him on Mr. Butlertron? All he really did was take up space.

"But thing only he really does is call everyone Wesley. I still don't know why he does that." A small robot with three wheels instead of legs, wearing a red cardigan sweater rolled in. His "head" was painted brown on top to resemble hair and he also had a painted on mustache.

"Actually Wesley, I can also speak in two distinct intonATIONS. I'm also a dehumidiFIER." This individual was obviously the Mr. Butlertron in question.

"And that's why I love him! With my allergies we really need a dehumidifier around here." The sinister count explained. "And as I'm sure you're aware of, today is the day we begin Operation Omega Delta Alpha Chicken Sandwich! Unfortunately I also scheduled a pedicure today. So you are in charge of carrying out phase one of Operation Omega Delta Alpha Chicken Sandwich while I'm gone."

Scudworth's heart nearly burst with joy. Finally, he was going to be the leader of the entire Nefarious Organization while Olaf was away!

"Don't worry. You can count on me count!" Cinnamon happily yelled.

"No I can't. I'm probably going to regret his later so just don't go overboard like you usually do." Count Olaf stuck out his thumb like a hitch-hiker and a tube of blue light surrounded him. "Beam me up Scotty!" Olaf yelled, and then he faded away.

"The power, it's amazing! I've only been leader for five seconds and I'm already mad with power! Muwahahahahahahahahahahahahah!" Scudworth laughed insanely for a good five minutes before the cackling turned to coughing. After clearing his throat, Cinnamon stood up. "Cobra Commander! Curious George! Get in here!" Two figures approached Scudworth one was Cobra Commander, the other was a monkey named George who was very curious.

"Yes temporary boss?" Cobra Commander asked.

"The time has come to start phase one of our convenient three phase plan of world domination!" Scudworth threw his hands in the air for emphasis.

"Yes temporary sir!" It was then they noticed that Curious George had vanished.

"Where is that (bleep) monkey?" Cinnamon demanded. Little did Cobra Commander, Scudworth nor Mr. Butlertron know, Curious George was very curious. He had wondered what would happen if he rigged the satellite lines so that Zack and Cody Martin's TV would show Scudworth and the others talking. Being the nosy jerk he was, Curious George had done exactly that.

--

Another epic line break

--

Meanwhile in the Tipton Hotel, Zack and Cody were watching television. Then, the show disappeared and was replaced with static.

"What!?" Cody was dismayed, where had the show gone.

"Give us back the show, TV!" Zack demanded. Then the static was replaced by Curious George. He made monkey noises in delight as he saw that the plan had worked. George moved the camera so that now it faced Scudworth, Mr. Butlertron and Cobra Commander.

"Now the time has come to start phase one! Take over the Tipton in Boston! Hahahaha!" Scudworth announced. The villains began laughing manically while Zack and Cody gasped…

To Be Continued…


	2. Zack and Raven Attack Cody

Chapter Two is upon us…

In this episode of My Immortal Epic Saga: The 12th Warrior's Battle for Clone High School Musical, Zack and Cody prepare for war and meet a new ally!

* * *

Zack and Cody stared open mouthed at the TV screen. Finally Cody recovered from the shock.

"We've got to tell someone!" He exclaimed to Zack. Cody then dragged his twin the front door of their hotel room/house. Cody threw the door open and found an African American woman looking at them.

"Hi, I'm Raven from That's So Raven and I'm here to help you!" She announced.

"Great!" Zack replied. "Now let's figure out what Nefarious Corporation is planning." The trio went to the couch and resumed watching Curious George's transmission.

--

Line Break

--

"Attention members of Nefarious Corporation!" Scudworth yelled through a microphone. He was in an assembly hall of some sort, standing at a large podium. The mad scientist was facing towards rows and rows of seats full of the most diabolical villains imaginable. "The time has come to begin Operation Omega Delta Chicken Sandwich!" The villains gasped. "As you are aware, our first phase of the convenient three-phase plan is to destroy the Tipton Hotel in Boston! Any suggestions on how we do that?"

"Um, we could write mean letters about it." Cobra Commander suggested.

"Maybe we could flood it with molasses, WesLEY." Mr. Butlertron proposed.

"I know! We'll use a robotronic decoy to bring the Tipton to life and have it destroy Boston like in Godzilla!" Said Elmo. Scudworth glared at the puppet.

"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard!" His eyes lit up. "Wait I know! We'll use a robotronic decoy to bring the Tipton to life and have it destroy Boston like in Godzilla!" Cinnamon burst into to evil laughter.

"But I already said that!" Elmo complained.

"FEED HIM TO THE EVIL PARAKEETS!" Scudworth ordered. Big, beefy guards came and dragged Elmo away, his cries and begging for mercy only making Cinnamon happier that he had thought up the plan all by himself.

--

Zack went up and turned off the TV screen.

"So this Scudworth guy is going to send a spy here." Cody contemplated.

"I BET ITS YOU!" Zack screamed, he leapt up and tackled Cody.

"Raven, help me!" Cody pleaded as Zack attacked him.

"DIE SPY!" The psychic yelled, then she tackled Cody as well.

To Be Continued...


	3. Robotron 2084

Chapter three: Plotting.

In this chapter, Scudworth plots, and we meet a new villain: Robotron 2084!

P.S. I changed the name of the story to The 12TH Warrior: An Epic Saga

* * *

While Zack and Raven continued to attack Cody, the satellite link of the TV sadly stopped working due to it needing so, as to keep the plot intact. Now, let us see what's going on at Nefarious Corporation headquarters.

--Line Break--

"I have looked long and hard at all of our spies and robots. And now I know who the perfect person to impersonate the so called 'London Tipton' is!" Scudworth exclaimed to the crowd of annoyed and hungry villains. "Mr. B, would please do the honors?" He asked the robot standing next to him. Mr. Butlertron's "mouth" if you could call it that expanded and he cupped his robot hands around it.

"Calling Robotron! Calling Robotron!" A stereotypical robot/android looking person popped up.

"That's me!" Robotron exclaimed. He then began to rap.

Robotron: _**Yo! That's me!**_

_**The robot assassin. **_

_**Kickin' butt with rifles is completely smahsin'! **_

_**Burning you up! Burning you up! For real! Two to the head from double-barreled steel. **_

_**Step back I'm 'gonna settle the score. **_

_**Who am I?**_

_**Robotron 2084!**_

_**The enforcer on a murderous death trip, eliminatin' fools never lettin' my scope slip.**_

_**Explosions the last thing you hear.**_

_**Hey Zaxxon, you're livin' in fear!**_

_**Like Galaxian, or whatever he's called.**_

_**Is it Galliga? There 'aint no difference between 'yall.**_

_**I'm in the battles always in the tempest,**_

_**Goin' beserk, livin' a life sentence.**_

_**Runnin' from me, 'ya leave in a hearse…**_

_**Robotron! Terror of the Universe!**_

The villains, mildly creped out, clapped nervously.

"Um thank you for that informative intro Robotron. Never do it again." Scudworth commented, a little frightened of the robot as well. The former high school principal/mad scientist now full time mad scientist cleared his throat. "Anyways. I need you to get rid of this girl and impersonate her. After that, message me for further instructions." He handed Robotron a picture of London.

"Don't worry boss. If I can't impersonate her, I'll just shoot everyone until there's not a living thing left alive in the hotel." The robot assassin reassured.

"Y-yeah. Don't do that." Scudworth told him. Robotron walked off, made an inappropriate gesture at Cobra Commander, and left for the Tipton…

* * *

Gasp! Robotron is headed for the Tipton and our heroes still don't know anything important. What will happen next?!

The song Robotron sings is his verse from "(We are) Defenders of the Universe" a video from the Escapist Magazine, which strange seeing as it's not really a magazine, its a website.


End file.
